Strain gages are used with a number of devices to measure forces, such as the amount of tension exerted on an object, or the weight of an object. Typically, a strain gage comprises a transducer upon which an electrical bridge circuit is mounted. The transducer deforms as strain is applied. The bridge circuit includes a plurality of arms, each of which includes an electrical resistor which is also deformed in conformity with the deformation of the transducer. The deformation of the resistors causes variations in resistance in one or more of the arms of the electrical bridge, effectively unbalancing it. Electronic circuitry measures the amount of the unbalancing of the bridge and determines therefrom the degree of deformation of the structure. From the information relating to the degree of deformation, and from the transducer's materials and design, the amount of the strain being applied to the strain gage can be determined in a conventional manner. The structure of the transducer may be varied based on the particular application in which the strain gage is to be used.